Articles can be efficiently transferred from a feeder to a circulating conveyor belt usually by a pusher when the articles are hard and in the form of plates, flat bodies, etc. which can be placed on the belt with stability.
However, many difficult technical problems are encountered in the case of conical paper containers having an ice cream mixture contained therein because the containers are prone to deformation and shaped very unstably and yet must be transferred in an upright position.
While the conveyor belt for transporting conical articles must be equipped with special stands thereon, stands are not known by which conical articles can be supported stably and which are easily mountable on and demountable from the conveyor belt.